White Horse
by GarciafanGirl21
Summary: It may be too late for Kevin to come around for Garcia, but is it too late for Morgan too?
1. Chapter 1

**I got inspired by a Taylor Swift song and came up with this. Other than the song lyrics all belongs to CBS.**

"_I had so many dreams about you and me, happy endings now I know."_

She always knew it would happen eventually. It seemed as if since she was shot Kevin was the one thing she could always lean on for support. But now, she looked into his brown eyes that no longer held the love and generosity she was used to seeing. Finally after nearly a minute of silence he said: "I'm sorry Penelope. I just can't do this anymore. I have to end this." Out of all his other words he spoke and the goodbye he said the last thing Penelope Garcia heard was: "I have to end this." She always had thought her and Kevin would be together forever. She thought they'd marry someday, they just seemed so compatible, like two pieces to a jigsaw puzzle finally finding their other half. All of her hopes, dreams ,and love for Kevin Lynch went out the window into that dark night, leaving Penelope all alone.

Derek Morgan entered the FBI headquarters like he always did when they got called in for a case. His black eyes piercing and his bag slung over his left shoulder. As he entered the conference room he couldn't help but notice Garcia. Normally she would already be flirting with Morgan, but today she sat towards the end of the table, one hand cradling her head. He decided that later he would ask her what was wrong, especially when he saw her eyes, bloodshot and her mascara a bit smeared. "Garcia, I need you to go with us. Since the unsub is selecting his victims off social networking sites, we'll need you there to go through some files." Hotch said, unaware of how upset Garcia was. Maybe getting away from Quantico will do her some good, Morgan thought as everyone gathered up their things and headed for the airport. Or at least he hoped.

**Should I continue? Please review!**


	2. Chapter 2

"_Holding on, the days drag on."_

It seemed like it took forever for Hotch to finally let them head back to the hotel for the night. Morgan had been waiting all day to ask Garcia what was wrong. She stayed at the police headquarters in Alaska, and worked with their cameras and computer system. Everyone else seemed so distracted they didn't notice Garcia's withdrawn behavior. But Morgan did. It seemed as if ever since Tamara Barnes and him cut off communication he had been noticing Garcia a bit more than normal. So finally at the end of the day, when they could be alone Morgan walked down the hall to her hotel room. He knocked three times and was shocked at her when she opened the door. Looking at her heads on he could see a lot more that he didn't notice before. Instead of her bright clothes she was wearing a fairly normal dress and her bright red curls was pulled into a messy ponytail on her head. "Derek?" she said, quite shocked that he was at the door. "What's wrong?" He was still in shock at how upset she was: "I think I should be the one asking you that question Pen. Can I come in?' She nodded slowly and let him in. Once he was inside he went ahead and asked. "Pen, what is wrong?" She sighed and bit her lip. "Kevin uh, he broke up with me." It was if he opened his eyes for the first time and everything fell into place in front of him, although nothing had actually changed. He was still standing and talking to Garcia, but he had finally realized what everyone had been trying to tell him all along. He really did love Garcia. Seeing her before him, in the shape she was in and on the verge of tears made him realize that. _Oh what a mistake you made Kevin Lynch_; Derek thought as he pulled Garcia into his arms and let her cry onto his chest. "I'm so sorry Pen, It's all right." Over the next hour Derek was in her room he knew he was going to do two things for sure. One: He was going to make it up to Garcia, someway somehow. He knew he hurt her when he went off with Tamara. Two: He was going to stop wasting time. He knew who he wanted but he wasn't all that sure she'd ever see him in that way. Looking at her now just talking and crying about Kevin, Derek had to wonder something. How did you ever get a lady like Penelope Garcia, to fall in love with you?

The next morning Garcia was running late. Knowing Hotch wouldn't be happy with her for being late she quickly hurried to the meeting, where they were giving the profile for the unsub out. As she passed Derek he gave her a small smile that, as much as she hated to admit it made her heart flutter. She couldn't believe he actually cared that Kevin had broken up with her. For the last few months it had been "Sir" and "Garcia" other than "Hot Stuff" and Baby Girl". Garcia had missed it but she could live without it. Or she had been telling herself she could . Once the profile had been gave, Morgan made his way over to where Garcia's computers were set up. "You sure you'll be okay here by yourself Garcia? I could clear it with Hotch and.." "Go Derek." she said interrupting what he was saying. "I'm fine. Really. I'll see you later ok?" He smiled at her and said: "Ok Baby Girl, but if you change your mind; I'm only a phone call away." "Ok." she said. As soon as he was out of earshot Garcia mumbled to herself: _Don't even get your hopes up for that chocolate god Garcie._ But although she never been a genius in profiling or in the romance department for that matter, Garcia had noticed a real change in Morgan. She just wasn't exactly sure what it was.


	3. Chapter 3

_It's too late for you and your White Horse to catch me now._

Over the last week, the case had seemed never ending. When they finally flew back to Quantico Derek had felt glad, but then not so glad knowing that Penelope might see Kevin. The last thing he wanted was for her to decide to go back to Kevin. He was working on a game plan to win her heart but then he realized he had no clue what to do. He only had been in about three committed relationships ,and that was over ten years ago. Without thinking he went to JJ's office where she was gathering up papers and about to head home.

"Morgan?" she asked confused at why he would be in her office.

"Can I ask you a question?" he asked.

"Sure." she said leaning against the back wall of her office.

Taking a deep breath he went on to ask: 'If you realized you really cared about someone who had just went through a breakup what would you do? I don't want to hurt her anymore.." his voice trailed off at the end. He hadn't realized that she'd catch on as fast as she did but all of a sudden she gasped.

"Would you be referring to someone I know personally? Someone with red hair and glasses?" she said with a grin.

Cursing under his breath about her catching on he said: "Yeah JJ, it's her. It's Garcia. I think I may be in love with her."

Penelope was on her way to JJ's office to ask her about having a girls night out with her and Prentiss when she stopped right outside JJ's office. She was inside talking to Morgan! Then she heard Morgan say: _"Yeah JJ it's her. It's Garcia. I think I may be in love with her. _Penelope put her hand over her mouth. She shouldn't be outside of JJ's office ease dropping but she couldn't help it! Derek Morgan, the guy she'd almost gave up on just told someone he was in love with her! Penelope slid on down the wall she was leaning against until she was sitting on the floor with a huge grin on her face. _Everything happens for a reason._ She thought happily. Right at that moment Hotch, who was walking toward his office stopped to look at Garcia who was still sitting on the floor. "Are you all right Penelope?" Finally she stood up and grinned some more.

"Never better Hotch Sir." She then took off skipping back to her office leaving Hotch and the other bureau employees staring after her.

The next day when the team was called back in for another case, Garcia couldn't help but stare at Morgan across the table. It almost felt like it was a dream. Him being in love with her. That's how most of her Morgan fantasies had went. Them falling in love and riding a **White Horse** into the sunset. After the conference was over with while the rest of them went to board the plane Morgan hung back to talk to Garcia a bit. She wasn't going on this case and he was going to miss her.

" Baby Girl if you need anything you just have to call." Derek said.

Penelope smiled at the fact he was so concerned about her: "Go and find the bad guy my love."

Before he left he tucked one of her fallen red curls behind her ear, and then he went out the door and followed the rest of the team to the airport.


	4. Chapter 4

"_Maybe I was naïve; got lost in your eyes and never really had a chance"_

After being gone a week and a half Morgan was glad to be back in Quantico. He was especially glad that he was going to get to see Garcia again. They talked on the phone daily when the team needed her to run background checks on possible unsubs. As soon as they were in the FBI headquarters Garcia's office was the first place Morgan went.

"Baby Girl" he said coming up behind her and giving her shoulders a squeeze.

"Hey Hot Stuff." she said spinning around in her chair to face him.

"Are you busy tonight?" he asked, smiling the smile he knew Garcia loved the most.

Instantly Garcia felt her heart take off in her chest. So he really was in love with her! It was a Friday night and Morgan wanted to spend it with her!

"Not yet." she said.

'Well now you have a date with your hot stuff at seven."Garcia laughed at his boldness and as he turned to leave she said:

"Wait! Don't I get to know where we're going?"

Derek turned back around and stuck his head in the door: "Your just going to have to patient Pen. If I tell you where we're going, then it will take away the anticipation."

As soon as he was on down the hall Garcia groaned. Seven was nearly three hours away!

Three hours later, as he promised Morgan came to Garcia's office and together they walked out to Morgan's SUV.

"Cool SUV." Garcia commented. Normally, whenever they went places they took "Esther" Garcia's car.

"Thanks Pen. Your car isn't all that bad either."

She just smiled and nodded at him. She kept wondering if he knew she was ease dropping that

day but changed her mind about it. If Morgan would have suspected it he would have told her.

"You still haven't told me where we're going." She said.

"Hang on a minute Pen. We're almost there."

Sure enough within the next three minutes a huge park about twenty minutes from Quantico came into view. It was beautiful with trees every which way.

"A park hot stuff? That's really.. Romantic." Garcia said looking out the window. She was going to worm this out of Morgan. She wanted him to tell her he loved her.

The minute she said: "Romantic" Morgan turned to look at her. She didn't act like she knew anything so he reached in the back seat to get his picnic basket.

'Let's go have a picnic." he said with a grin getting out of the SUV and walking towards a beautiful lake.

Garcia was in shock. How did Morgan know that the most romantic thing in Garcia's opinion was for a guy to take a girl on a picnic date? The only person she'd ever told was JJ. It then hit her like a wall of bricks. JJ told him that as advice to get her to be Morgan's girlfriend. Garcia skipped up to catch up to him wondering when he was going to tell her how much he really cared. Once they were at a spot close to the lake Morgan set up and began to unload the food Garcia noticed how much thought he put into the picnic. All of the foods he packed were Garcia's favorites. He even had brought a bottle of wine. It was even red. The kind she drank. Instantly Garcia was nervous. When was he going to tell her?

"Morgan what is all of this?" she asked. She was trying not to let him know she knew a thing.

"Well Pen, I just wanted to take you out. We haven't spoke too much in the last few months."

"Is that really all this is?" she asked giving him a small smile when there eyes met.

"Then you think your not a profiler Pen. He said. Then he got serious. " There is a reason I brought you here though. I think I may be in love with you."

**And yes, I am leaving this chapter on a cliffhanger! Please Review!**


	5. Chapter 5

"_I'm gonna find someone someday who might actually treat me well"_

As the words went around her head one more time, she felt shocked although she already knew. She had heard him tell JJ those words, but it was different now that he was telling her himself.

"I'm in love with you too Morgan." she managed finally after nearly a minute of silence. She thought he would say something, but instead he leaned forward and kissed her. It seemed in that moment she felt herself coming back to what she was before Kevin broke up with her, before Battle shot her, and before Morgan ran off with Tamara Barnes. When they finally broke away Garcia said:

"I already knew Morgan."

"What?" he asked.

"I knew you were in love with me, because I heard you talking to JJ."

"So much for a surprise." Morgan muttered.

"Hey, it was still a really nice date Hot Stuff." she said with a smile.

He nodded as he poured the wine into the wine glasses. As she took one of the glasses she was almost shocked when she heard him say:

"To us."

And somehow, someway, with her new life and relationship stretching out before her eyes she managed to say back:

"To us."

As they clinked their wine glasses together, it all became real to the two of them. They we're finally a couple after all those years working for the FBI. Kevin Lynch was in Japan working as a foreign exchange tech analyst there, and they couldn't have been happier about that. Because the only thing that mattered that night and every night after was Derek Morgan and Penelope Garcia.

**Yes this was my final chapter. Please Review!**


End file.
